Fox Wars
by Vegetarian Werewolf
Summary: Fox McCloud and his team have been asked to go to an uncharted galaxy far from their own in search of a map that would lead them to a weapon of great power. Following them is the vicious Wolf O'Donnell, who is working for the evil Andross and his empire. In his journey, Fox meets Luke Skywalker and learns that the map is now in the hands of the tyrannical emperor Darth Sidious.


Fox Wars

A freighter ship slowly glides through space. Below it is the planet Corneria, the capital planet of the Cornerian Federation. The ships crew of Salamander-like humanoids walk through the corridors of the ship, checking the supplies repeatedly. The captain of the freighter walks to the pilots station.

"Everything keeping steady?" the captain asked.

"Yes Captain, we will reach Corneria in 3 hours," the pilot says.

"Very well," the captain said. "Report me any news that comes up."

"Understood Captain," the pilot said. The captain turns around and leaves, passing him is another salamander-like crew member. The crew member walks over to the pilot.

"Report "ANY" news that comes up," the crew member laughed. "The only big news that has come up in this boring flight was that the door to the only bathroom on the ship got jammed."

"You really shouldn't joke about stuff like this," the pilot said.

"Oh don't give me that load Toka, all that jinxes and bad luck stuff is nonsense, I thought you better," the crew member said.

"It's better to be safe than sorry, Hugo," Toka said. "We can't rely on the Cornerian Jedi all the time. You still have that pistol the captain gave you on your first day as crew member."

Hugo figits with his belt until he finally takes out a regular pistol. "Not a single bullet used," Hugo said.

"You sound sad at that fact," Toka said, his focus still on the wheel.

"Don't tell me your satisfied with this boring, anti-action trip through space," Hugo said.

"I'm a pilot Hugo, I barely know how to aim a gun, let alone shoot the stupid thing," Toka said.

"(Cough) That was because you don't know how to hold it right (cough)," Hugo joked.

"Your coughing ability is horrible," Toka said. Toka and Hugo laugh.

* * *

The commander walks through the corridor and comes to a door. "My lady, I am coming in," the commander said. The commander taps his fingers on a panel and the door flies open. "We will be reaching Corneria shortly."

"Excellent," said a blue fox sitting down on a small bed in the corner of the room. "I am surprised we haven't been met with any attacks by Androssian forces."

"And the map?" the commander asked.

"It's safe," the blue fox said. "Once General Pepper has this map to Planet X, we might finally get the upper hand against the Androssian Empire."

"Good," the commander said. "I just came to hand you this." The commander hands the blue fox a letter. "It is addressed to Krystal."

Krystal takes the letter from the commander's hands. Her eyes instantly catch a familiar symbol. A red fox with what seems like wings on it is on the front of the letter.

"He never ceases to amaze," Krystal said.

"That will be all," the commander said turning to the door.

"All right then, take care," Krystal said setting down the unopened letter.

* * *

Hugo looks over Toka's shoulder and looks at all the different buttons. Hugo notices something on the radar panel. "Hey Toka, look at this," Hugo points at the screen. "What are those red dots supposed to be."

"What red d...," Toka's eyes grow wide as he sees the panel. "Those are Androssian starfighters!"

"An...Androssian...starfighters!?" Hugo says shivering.

Toka pushes a button and the entire room lights red. A siren blasts loudly. Toka pushes a button and screams. "Everyone to battle positions, this is not a drill, I repeat, this is not a drill. Androssian starfigters are headed straight for us!" Toka yelled.

The commander comes into the room and looks at the screen, his face becoming pale. "Activate shields, and emergency proton lasers," the commander ordered.

"Yes sir," Toka said pushing multiple buttons. Hugo is standing beside him staring at the Androssian fleet coming ever so closer to the small ship.

* * *

Krystal looks through the window and sees the fleet get closer and closer. "They're after the map; I must protect it at all costs," Krystal said to herself.

Krystal walks toward her bed and pulls out a small chest under her bed. She takes out a key from her pocket and with a little click, opens the chest to see a map. She closes the chest and puts it back under the bed.

* * *

"Ready to fire at my command," the commander said holding his hand over his hand. "Ready...aim...,"

All of a sudden, a large _Dreadnought_-class heavy cruiser comes out of warp right in front of the ship. The commander's hand flops to his side as he and the rest of the crew look on in frightened surprise.

"That's...," Hugo couldn't finish the sentence.

* * *

Krystal stops behind the commander, Krystal's eyes nearly bulge out of their sockets as her hands begin to shack wildly. "That can't be...he...why is he here!?" Krystal asks.

The behemoth of a ship gets closer as the Androssian fleet circle around the ship. The large Dreadnought-class cruiser gets o touching distance and soon a loud boom is heard in the ship.

"Sir, the enemy is getting into the ship!" a crew member said. Krystal runs out of the room.

"Ready your blasters!" the commander yelled. "Can you pin point where the breach is?"

"It's in the boiler room sir," Toka said.

"All of you to the boiler room!" the commander yelled. The entire crew gets up, including Toka and with the commander run out of the room.

* * *

Krystal runs through the corridors passing crew members. "Dam him for showing up. How dare he join sides with Andross." Krystal looks around and sees all the crew members crouched in front of a door. their guns pointed. The commander standing, his gun pointed as well. Suddenly, a large explosion occurs and the blasts of pistols are heard.

Many crew members fall to the ground mortally wounded or dead. The commander puts one arm around his eyes to get away from the smoke as h fires his gun, hitting Androssian fighters. The commander is quickly brought down by a barrage of gunfire. Krystal runs away from the battle as more and more Androssian soldiers come through the door. An anthromorphic wolf walks through the door as the Androssian soldiers line up the surviving crew members on the wall, many have to be held up by other crew members because of gun shot wounds. The wolf walks in front of the crew scanning their shivering faces.

A Androssian soldier runs to the wolf. "Commander O'Donnell, we have taken all surviving crew members," the soldier said.

Commander O'Donnell looks to the remaining crew members, his expression turns angry. He turns back to the soldier. "Where is the girl?" he asked in a sharp, angry tone.

"W...we haven't found her yet sir," the soldier studders.

"THEN FIND HER!" Commander O'Donnell yelled. "If we find her, then we'll find the map."

"Yes sir," the soldier turns away and walks away.

* * *

Krystal runs through the corridor, she stops at the escape pods. She opens it. "Where do you think you're going," a voice behind her says.

Krystal turns around. A Androssian soldier has his pistol pointed right at Krystal.

"Looks like you caught me," Krystal sighs.

"Close the pod," the soldier ordered. "Your now a prisoner of the Androssian Empire," Krystal closes the escape pod.

* * *

Androssian soldiers break through into Krystal's room. "Search the entire room," said a soldier. "The map must be somewhere in this room."

The soldiers rummage through the entire room. "Sir...I think I found something, said a soldier.

The commanding officer walks over to the soldier. "Did you find something?"

"It's a box sir," the soldier said.

"Open it," the officer ordered.

"We need a key," the soldier said.

"Set the box on the ground," the officer ordered. The soldier placed the box on the floor. The officer took out his blaster and shot the box. "That is your key." The soldier opens the box only to see that nothing is in it.

"It's...empty sir," the soldier said.

"Then where the blast is it!?" the officer yelled.

* * *

Inside the escape pod, on the seat is a folded map. "Oops," Krystal elbows the eject button and the pod shoots out of the ship. The pod flies away from the ship, unnoticed by the starfighters.

"You're either a clumsy fool or an idiot," the soldier said. "Now come with me."

"Where are you taking me?" Krystal asks.

"The commander would like to ask you some questions," the soldier said.

Krystal and the soldier walk through the ship until they see the commander with his soldiers along with the surviving crew members. Toka and Hugo are standing together, Hugo is holding onto his hand which got injured during the fight. Commander O'Donnell has his hands folded as he talks with soldiers. Krystal and the soldier come up behind him.

"Sir, I found the girl," the soldier said. Commander O'Donnell turns around and faces the two, his face turns from a scowl to a menacing smile.

"Well, it has been awhile hasn't it," Commander O'Donnell sneered.

"I have done my best to get as far away from you as possible," Krystal spat. O'Donnell's smile did not fade.

"Oh don't tell me all these restless years you never thought of me and the team," Once a member...always a member."

"PISS OF WOLF!" Krystal spat. "I am a prisoner of the Androssian Army, treat me like one already..."

Wolf O'Donnell growled under his breath. "Put her and the rest of the prisoners into the brig, question them one after the other.

"Don't keep your hopes up cuz it ain't here anymore," Krystal said as she is taken by the soldiers.

Wolf puts his hands up and the soldiers stop. "What do you mean?" Wolf glared angrily at Krystal.

An explosion rocks the soldiers and prisoners off their feet. Wolf O'Donnell holds onto the wall as balance.

"Reinforcements," Krystal said.

"KRYSTAL!" Wolf yelled but is taken off balance by another explosion.

Outside the ship, 3 ships circle around firing at the Androssian ships. The ships take out one ship out then another. Soon all the Androssian ships have been taken out. A beeping sound rings in Wolf's ear, Wolf presses a button on the device.

"What is it!?" Wolf growled.

"Sir, there is a transmission coming to our ship, I believe the enemy wants to speak," the voice on the other line said.

"Wait for me," Wolf growled.

* * *

On the bridge of the Great Wolf, Wolf walks over and sits at his chair, he is greeted by his second-in-command, Leon Powalski.

"Open transmission," Wolf ordered.

"Yes commander," Leon said. Leon taps multiple buttons in front of him and a screen pops up in front of Wolf. The screen flashes until it stops t show a anthro fox grinning.

"Fox, I should of known that idiot General Pepper would send a dog like you!" Wolf snarled. Fox merely smiles.

"Oh what's the matter Wolf, I thought seeing me would bring a ray of sunshine on your day," Fox laughed.

"The only thing that would bring a ray of sunshine on my day is your corpse at my feet!" Wolf snarled.

"You always were hard to talk to," Fox smiled. "Now back to business, it seems you have something of mine."

"The map," Wolf smiled wickedly. "If you want it, come fight for it."

"Though I'd like to spar with you right now, the map isn't what I was looking for, Krystal, where is she?"

"Krystal, she's unhurt," Wolf said. "But not for long if you don't hand over the map!"

"Sorry O'Donnell," Fox said. "I don't have it."

"Then I'm sorry to say your dear girlfriend will be having a hell of nice time being a prisoner on my ship until you have it," Wolf grinned.

"Sorry to burst your bubble Wolf, but your not having the map nor my friend as prisoner," Fox said.

"And why's that?" Wolf growled.

"I set a tracker beacon on my airwing," Fox said, Wolf's eye's grew wide with rage. "An minute now a large battalion of Cornerian battleships will be here and take you into custody, and would you look at that, there right here, right now."

In a second, large battleships come out of hyperspace behind Fox and his team, along with the battleships are large squadrons of airwings.

"You little worm," Wolf clenches his teeth.

"Surrender O'Donnell," Fox orders.

"What do we do sir," Leon asks.

Wolf clenches his fist. "Take us to hyper speed," Wolf orders.

"But sir!?" Leon gasps. "What about the map?"

"We will worry about it later," Wolf growled. "They have us outnumbered."

Leon taps on numerous buttons and soon the Great Wolf disappears into hyperspace. Fox boards the ship to be greeted by Krystal.

"You took your time," Krystal said.

"General Pepper is getting slow contacting me," Fox smiles.

"General Pepper," Krystal sighed. "I need to speak to him immediately."

"What for?" Fox asked.

"It's the map," Krystal sighed. "It's gone."


End file.
